Abraham Whistler
Abraham Whistler is a major supporting character in the Blade film trilogy. He is a vampire hunter and Blade's mentor, having trained him since he was a boy , and created all of Blade's weapons. Before he met Blade, Whistler had a wife and two daughters. He became aware of vampires after one invaded his home and murdered his family, and has since then dedicated his life to destroying as many vampires as he can. He is portrayed by Kris Kristofferson in all three films. History Blade Throughout the film, Whistler assists Blade by designing and crafting weapons and ammunition for him. He has also developed a serum that Blade takes regularly in order to keep his bloodthirst in check. After Blade rescues Dr. Karen Jensen and brings her back to their hideout, Whistler states that Blade should have killed her since she had been bitten by a vampire. Whistler treats her and notes that she was only partially drained of blood, meaning that the vampire virus is progressing slowly. After being treated, Karen tries to develop a cure for vampirism and she succeeds, curing herself. Not long after, Whistler's hideout is attacked while Blade is out. Deacon Frost and his lackeys abduct Karen and torture Whistler before biting him and leaving him to turn. Blade later returns to find the hideout wrecked and Whistler near death, holding a video message left by Frost. Whistler warns Blade not to go after Frost as he needs the blood of the Daywalker to resurrect the blood god La Magra. He then tells Blade to give him a gun and walk away. Blade complies and Whistler shoots himself to prevent his transformation. Blade II Whistler was halfway through his transformation when he shot himself, so he survived his suicide attempt. He was later picked up by a group of vampires who recognised him and took him away, keeping him prisoner so that they could torture him repeatedly, beating him to near-death before letting him regenerate so that they could beat him again. Whistler suffered like this for two years until Blade eventually tracked him down and rescued him. He injected Whistler with the cure that Karen had developed and restored his humanity. Blade: Trinity Some time prior to the film's events, Whistler had made contact with a group of vampire slayers called the Nightstalkers of whom is illegitimate daughter Abigail was a member. They provided new weapons and technology for Blade, but Blade wasn't willing to join them and preferred to work alone. After Blade was set up by Danica Talos and killed a human by mistake, Whistler expected that the authorities would eventually catch up to them. His fears were confirmed as their hideout was later assaulted by the FBI. Death During the FBI raid on his base, Whistler erased all the data from his computers and started the self-destruct system, killing some of the SWATs members in the process. He was mortally wounded by one of the agents and, just before dying, erased the last of the data. The self-destruct then went off and the base was engulfed in a fiery explosion, taking Whistler with it. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Blade (franchise) Category:Killers Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Explosion Category:Blade: Trinity